


Tumblr Chicago

by mikaylaluv



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Drabbles set within Tumblr Chicago. Most of these are submissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Overview

Each of these drabbles come form submissions to my Beatrice Prior account on Tumblr. Spoilers will be involved within this set so please read with caution. Verse will be indicated in the notes. 

You can find more of Beatrice at divergentisms.tumblr.com. 

Each Drabble is a submission of a tumblr account. Each One will be Labelled according to the Meme sent in. 

Drabbles

Four Times When I Didn't Love you and One Time I Did -  submitted by foursetfree  
  



	2. Five Times I Didn't Love You and One Time I Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set within the Modern verse, Tris Prior falls in love with her trainer Tobias Eaton. Here are five times when she refused to admit that she fell in love with him and one time when she admitted it!

First Time

The first time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton was when Christina was pestering her about as they got drinks after work. Tris had started going to a gym to get into shape and her trainer, Tobias was very attractive. She may have flirted a little bit. When he asked her out, she said yes. They went on a date and Tris talked about the date to Christina.

“You are smitten!” Christina exclaimed.

“I am not! He’s just a nice guy!” Tris replied as she finished off her shot.

“Do you think you might fall in love?” Christina asked.

“I doubt it will get that far.” Tris shook her head.

 

Second Time 

The second time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton was they were out on their third date. They were walking around in Chicago. It was a nice day out, the first nice day after a harsh winter. The sun was shining and everything just felt like it was beginning again. There was a dog walker and as they passed, the dogs started to jump on Tobias. Tris started to laugh and the dog walker (who was an older gentlemen) commented about young love.

“Oh no. we are just out on a walk..”

She will never forget the look on Tobias face as he stood up and forced a small smile on his face.

 

Third Time

The third time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton was a conversation with Uriah. They had gotten a bite to eat at a restaurant. He was her closest friend in college and they still talked in the couple years that they have been out.

“Just admit it Tris. You’re falling in love with him. Why else would he have given you the key to his apartment if he wasn’t serious and you said yes.”

Tris stabbed at the lettuce in her bowl and grumbled a bit.

“I know you better than anyone. You’re falling in love.” Uriah said.

“I’m not. I like him. He likes me. We enjoy each other’s company.” Tris responded.

“Whatever you say, Beatrice.” Uriah replied, biting into his sandwich.

 

Fourth Time

The fourth time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton was when she was with her brother. He had moved in the final box and Caleb was looking at a picture of Tobias and her with her grinning and him behind her, arms around her and kissing her hair.

“You two look happy.” He commented.

“We are.” Tris nodded while putting some glasses into the cabinets.

“Do you love him?” Caleb asked, looking over.

Tris froze. She had been thinking about it for a while. Love was powerful word. A powerful feeling that when she said it, she wanted to mean it.

“I dunno.” She murmured. Caleb looked down at the picture before placing it back on the mantle. “I think he loves you.” Caleb replies.

 

Fifth Time

The fifth time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton was when she was working out in the gym. She was hitting the punching bag hard. Enough that Tobias had to come over and gently pull her away. He rested his hands on hers and pulled her hands to her chest as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. 

"You're so worked up." he said.

"I hate everything." She grumbled. 

Tobias chuckled and squeezed her a bit, hugging her in the process. 

"Go clean up. I think the punching bag is tender enough." he teased. 

She took a deep breath and rolled her neck when he let go. 

"Love you. See you at home." he said before walking to help another client. 

"See you at home." she said. 

 

Sixth Time

The sixth time Tris Prior denied her love for Tobias Eaton, she couldn’t take it. She had this amazing guy who fell in love with her. He was sleeping, and his face looked peaceful. The stress of job and life wasn’t a bother to him. It was 2 in the morning and Tris couldn’t sleep. She had a huge presentation in the morning, her nerves were beating up her insides and she succumbed to the fact that she will have two cups of coffee before she left.  But right now? Right now was peaceful. He was sleeping and nothing was bothering him. That was good enough for her. She gently rested her hand on the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and smiled as his face relaxed even more. She leaned over and kissed between his eyebrows.

“I love you, Tobias Eaton.” She whispered.


End file.
